randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft
The Warcraft setting on which we play is the one presented on the book "Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game" (by the Sword & Sorcery label, licensed by Wizards of the Coast and appearing as a regular D&D product). This book was afterwards superseeded by "World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game" (presented under the d20 Open Game Licence), but we use only the former and not the latter. We only use the story shown in the PC games up to "Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne" (by Blizzard Entertainment). We completely ignore all the crap that came with the MMO "World of Warcraft". 'Campaign' *'Characters' *'Organizations' *'The Story So Far... (English version)' *'The Story So Far... (Portuguese version)' *'What if's' 'Ancient History' *'The Legend of Abaris' *'The Ancient Pantheon' '20-something years later...' *'Characters' *'Factions & Cities' *'Story' 'Borgnak's Journal' (JOURNAL!!! 'Cause 'diaries' are for humans.) Entry #01969: On my relationship with Ethna It was good while it lasted. The injuries and scars will be fine memories. Entry #01968: On Vorshnak Bloodraider I was just demoted from my post after "not paying due respect to my superior Vorshnak Bloodraider". What a load of bull... Entry #01964: On the war against Belerith I guess it is time to see what nightelves are really made of... Internally, if possible. Entry #01638: On dating Female Orc Gladiators It is dangerous. Entry #01614: On Ratchet´s Gladiator Tournament I won the group tournament, but was defeated by a female dwarf on the individual one. That goes to show not all the dwarves on the Alliance are weaklings. Entry #01421: On nightelves 2 It seems both nightelves are joining the Horde and the black-and-white furbolg is not. This part of the mission was an utter failure. Entry #00861: On my first impressions of the group The Alliance group seems to be chaotic and disorganized. A bizarre black-and-white Furbolg proclaimed himself as the leader, but I dare say the group has no leadership at all. Entry #00856: On nightelves They are rude and boisterous. Entry #00851: On cooperating with the Alliance 2 It seems I will have to cooperate with Alliance agents for my next mission. We are going after some ressurrection rumor. My objectives are: 1) Gather as much information about the ressurrection rumor as possible; 2) Gather as much information about the Caves of Time as possible; 3) Destroy any possible menace to the Horde; 4) Analyze the capacity of my new comrades as servants for the horde. Entry #00686: On cooperating with the Alliance Turdak just told me we are cooperating with Jaina´s faction from now on. I hope they do not assemble me together with some useless warriors. Entry #00000: On the creation of a journal Having joined the Horde as a reconnaissance agent, it is appropriate to start a journal on which I shall write down all important impressions and facts I may have and face during my missions. Even though doing so is such a bore, I will try to keep it as simple and succint as possible. Category:Settings